Sentimientos Encontrados
by Leila Cherry
Summary: Los sentimientos estan saliendo afrote... LenXLyserg HaoXlyserg LenXHoro-Horo -Yaoi-
1. Chapter 1

_**Kariu**_

**_Este fanfic se los dedico a unos autores de algunos fanfic q me encanta ya q ellos de una manera fueron los que me dieron de escribir este fanfic (aunque ellos no sepan de mi jajá si les interesa saber quienes me dicen) ya q por algo no quería escribir este fanfic. _**

_**Eso es todo.**_

**_Advertencia: yaoi; hao/lyserg, lyserg/len, hao/Horo y len/lyserg ( _**

**_Nota:_**

"**_Lo q esta en cursiva y entre comillas son pensamientos"._**

**_(Lo q esta en paréntesis son mis "interrupciones"¬¬ o como se les diga)._**

**_Amores_**

**_1. CAPITULO_**

**------+HAO+------**

Por que al tenia que pasarle esto, es simplemente imposible…pero ya lo acepto simplemente el….esta enamorado así de fácil, es simplemente increíble (es mi imaginación q pongo mucho la palabra 'simplemente') que el tenga ese sentimiento y además enamorado de un hombre, esto no era problema ere lo mínimo, pero nunca se imagino que se iba enamorar en esta vida, en sus otras vidas se había enamorado, pero esto era diferente, ¿debería negarlo? no, si lo hiciera seria un completo tonto al ignorar por lo q siente por…el.

"_rayos no_ _se q me pasa, cada vez q lo miro me siento tan …¡maldición! me siento tan pequeño tan insignificante...Pero! maldita realidad el nunca...el…simplemente_(¬¬ No es mi imaginación)_ es… imposible para mi…el me detesta nunca me va perdonar lo que lo que le hice cuando el tan solo...era un niño y yo tan solo…un maldito demonio _(uU.U)_…-_ se detiene levanta la mirada y se encuentra con sus "queridos amiguitos" _–"porque tuve q aceptar quedarme con esta bola de bakas"- _se reclama

Su hermanito que lo perdono como si nada hubiera pasado, su cuñadita tan fría y mandona como siempre, el tao siempre peleando con el shaman de hielo, manta siempre con su computadora portátil, el chocolatito siempre con sus chistes sin risa q solo que causaban risa a la peliazul y la pelirosa, estas siempre hablando sobre algunos chicos q conocieron hace poco (Tamao ya no esta enamorada de Yoh), HoroHoro siempre peleando con len (cosa antes ya mencionada), y q decir de ese chico siempre tan distante con el

-vaya por fin llegas –dijo la itako-¿Dónde diablos estabas?

- no tengo quedarte explicaciones- tan solo la ignoro y se sentó a lado de su gemelo

- ¿Qué dijiste?- le reclamo

-ya escuchases ¿o estas sorda?

-¡¡ah…!

-ya Annita lo bueno es ya llego, ahora si Tamao puede servir la comida

- Oo

-e´pa yo ya me estoy muriendo de hambre

-yo también

-tu siempre tienes hambre hermano

-no, no Pilika yo estoy en pleno desarrollo-decía HoroHoro viendo la comida q le servia Tamao

- ¬¬ aja

-dis…culpen…-decía manta no muy seguro de hablar

-que te pasa habla de una vez portadas –decía hao ya q le desesperaba el enano

-es…que…yo…-manta todavía no se le hacia la idea de q hao estuviera aquí

- habla enano cabezón

- Hao, se llama manta-dijo Yoh

-como sea

-es que yo quería decirles q recibí un e-mail de Silver

-vaya, vaya una apache moderno- todos sudaron gotita y a la ves rieron por el comentario de Hao, acepto Anna y Lyserg

-bueno y que dice

-si permítanme tantito- tan solo puso su computadora portátil sobre la mesa

_-oO q rayos es esa cosa q trae el enano cabezón parase una…caja no creo q sea ya q se ve muy rara será un brujo o que mm no creo pero… ¿Q hace? ¿Q es eso?..Ah después le pregunto a joto…a no Horo…jeje raro nombre"-(_a q hemosho por eso me encanta nn)

-ya- dijo manta con una gran sonrisa por que q le enseño algo "normal" y nuevo a sus amigos

-¿y?

-dice…

**_Hola:_**

**_Chicos solo le informo q el torneo volverá a reiniciar..._**

-¡¡ ¿Qué!

-¡ah cállense! y Continua

**_Como todos ustedes saben q hubo "problemitas"_ **(hao tan solo sonríe y los de más sudan gotita)** _en el torneo y fue suspendido, después de una larga espera, recibimos una orden de los grandes espíritu, el torneo será dentro 6 meses eso es todo aquí los espero. _**

_**ADIOS**_

-que bien

-jiji

-tu y tu risita Yoh -(lo siento es q no puedo manejar muy bien el GRAN PAPEL de Yoh, es un… "censurado" ¬¬.)

- por fin q empezara el torneo

-ya era hora

-yo seré el shaman King- dijo Hao poniendo un pie sobre la mesa (Oo donde rayos quedo la bolita- zape- dijo la comida ¬¬)

-jajaja

- ya quisieras- dijo Len haciendo lo mismo que Hao (¿Dónde quedo? quien sabe es uno de los tantos misterios de la vida ju ju ju)

-…-

- no, yo lo seré- dijo Horo

-jajaja ¿tu? No me hagas reír yo lo seré cuerpo espín

- no me llamas así

- jajaja

- tú cállate y de que te ríes, espantapájaros

-jiji- (que gran aportación de Yoh en esta "conversación").

-¿A quien le llamaste así?

- a ti Hao Asakura

- ¡¡¡Aaaah ya cállense! ¡El que será shaman King será Yoh y coman de una vez por todas!

-¡¡¡si!- todos empezaron a comer sin decir ninguna palabra

_-"amargada"_

_-"UU aah con esto anna me va poner mas pesados los entrenamiento, aah maldito torneo, malditos apaches, maldito los grandes espíritus aah YY no me quiero morir tan joven…TT quiero a mi mamita…quiero q me cambien de prometida...es mala…buuu pobre de mi…q sea prometida del satánico de mi hermano... mmh….-_se imagina a su Anna con su hermano_- jiji… mejor no, pero….que miedo tengo… ¿por q a mi?...si yo soy tan bueno !¿ Por q a mi?¡... ¡¿por que?...¡¿POR QUE!...mmmh… ¿por q nadie me contesta? ToT…ah es q se me olvido q estoy pensado mmmh… ¿En q estaba? …a ya me acorde..._ (¿¬¬ no creen q exagere?)

-a ver q su prometido hacia muecas demasiado"raras" rápidamente se dio cuente q pensaba cosas… -¡Oó MALDICION YOH ASAKURA QUIERES DEJAR DE PENSAR COSAS ESTUPIDAS Y… HACER ESAS MUECAS, TRATA DE PENSAR COSAS INTELIGENTES POR UN DIA YOH ASAKURA Y ADEMAS DESDE MAÑANA TE PONDRE TUS ENTRENAMIENTOS MAS FUERTES A SI QUE PREPERATE!- Se sienta- ¿entendiste?-como estaba muerto de miedo solo atina a decir con la cabeza q SI

Hao se le acerca a su gemelo y le susurra- pobre de ti hermanito como una prometida como esta para que quieres enemigas- sonriendo por la gran "suerte" de Yoh

-ToT q malo eres hermano

-¡¡JAJAJAJAJA!- Se ríe cínicamente y maniáticamente (al estilo de el), mientras q los de mas se preguntaban q mosca le había picado al Shaman de Fuego, acepto Lyserg y Len, ya q el Shaman de china se daba cuenta del comportamiento del ingles

_-"como rayos pueden estar así con Hao como si no hubiera hecho nada el causo demasiado daño, mato a mis padres y a mis amigos, y lastimo a Yoh (1)…_

-lyserg…

Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamiento q no escuchaba q lo llamaban- _"rayos, maldición como lo detesto, no lo soportó…por eso yo…será mejor decirles de una vez por todas…-_

-lyserg

-eh…

-¿estas bien?

-si…estoy bien, len

-¿seguro?

-si y… yo…quería decirles… algo importante…- todos le pusieron atención, no por q les iba a decir algo importante, si no por que se miraba algo agitado, Len, que estaba a lado de el poso una mano sobre la frente de lyserg.

-lyserg tienes calentura…- lyserg extrañamente se sonrojo

- eh…estoy bien

-pero lyserg…

-estoy bien…creeme

-no lo creo

-pero…

-Lyserg me e dado cuenta q no has comido en estos días…

-si, además anoche vi q salio y además hacia frió-comento Pilika

-vez esa otra razón porque tienes calentura

-estoy bien…pero…yo…quería decirles q…voy a…ir Inglaterra

-¿Qué?

-…-

-¿cuando regresas?

-no lo se

- ¿a q vas?

-a ver un tío

-¿un tío?

-si

-nunca nos habías comentado q tenias un tío

-lo siento,… es q…. recibí una carta de el… quiere q vaya a Inglaterra….dice quiera hablar de algo… muy importante

-Mm…yo dijo q es por Hao- dijo Chocolave haciendo q recibiera un golpe de Pilika al estilo anna (Vaya una aprendiz)

- … - lyserg no dijo nada, después de algo tenia razón

-¿y?-todos voltearon a ver a Hao a q se refería con su "grandiosa participación"

-¿y que?- dijeron algunos en coro

-ja olvídenlo

- … -lyserg claramente supo a q se refería con esa "y"

-creo q deberías ir recostarte te vez algo pálido, lyserg

-si-

Lyserg se paro pero al momento de hacerlo sintió un fuerte mareo, len al darse cuenta con sus buenos reflejos, agarro a lyserg quedando este en sus brazos todos estaban viéndolos como si fuera una peluca de amor (mas Pilika, la pelirosa y el Chocolave)ya q en ese instante sin imaginárselo, los labios de los 2 Shamanes se juntaron, haciendo q todos los presentes se quedaron con la boquiabierta.

Este contacto de ellos dos causo q 2 de las presentes se sonrojaron (Tamao y Pilika), otros 3 rieran (Chocolave, Yoh y manta), una puso cara de fastidio (anna) y otros 2 se morían de coraje (ya saben ¿no?).

Lyserg abrió los ojos (aun besándose con len) volteo a ver al "publico" y se topo con los ojos negros dueños del shaman del fuego, lyserg sintió una sensación algo extraña q en ese instante se separo de len. (nn Q conste eso sucedió en tan solo un momentito eh)

-yo…lo siento-dijo lyserg se incorporo rápidamente, salio de la cocina.

Len dibujo una pequeña sonrisa se incorporo y luego salio de la cocina.

Los demás no dijeron y además q deberían de decir no eran nadie para juzgar la vida de ellos, pero HoroHoro y Hao se sentían de lo peor deberían de enojarse con ellos pero por q razón si nos lo traicionaron no son de ellos solo amigos para len, pero para lyserg hao no era nada, por eso se guardarían este coraje

**_+·+·+_**

_- Ahí esta y perdón si no le gusto y si no le entendieron en algunas cosas. Como dije soy nueva._

_Bueno dejen RR y acepto tomatazos y reclamos o sugerencias o **consejos** o un contrato en Hollywood (jaja ni yo me la creo) _

_(1) ósea ustedes saben q Hao mato a Yoh, pero este revivió, ósea no querían q pusiera "mato a Yoh" se escucharía raro_

_Escenas del próximo capitulo de su telenovela favorita…- recibe un zape- ¡bueno ya! esto será algo q pasara._

_2. capitulo: Len_

_El encuentro entre lyserg y len, la tristeza de Horo y Hao, la orden de la itako y la mala noticia para Lyserg, ¿Quién le robo el control a Yoh? jeje nada q ver_

_¡¡¡¡¡RR PLIS!_

_Kariu_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Kariu**_

_**Hola este capitulo se lo dedico a Yuki-chan (¡GRACIAS!) y Maryn Kimura (voy a tratar de ayudarte y gracias también)**_

**_Bueno…este capitulo va ser el mas chafa de todos mis fanfics y el mas cortito (jeje solo 2) aunque y a viene otro, pero eso, es otra historia…_**

**_Así q estoy preparada para los tomatazos. Jeje. _**

_**Sentimientos encontrados**_

_**Capitulo 2**_

**_------+LEN+------_**

Hao y HoroHoro se encontraban en la cocina, los demás se encontraban en la sala viendo TV, Len se encontraba con lyserg en su cuarto, por q era lógico que estaba con el ingles.

Ellos se sentían destrozados habían vistos a las personas q quieren besándose enfrente de sus ojos.

HoroHoro tenia ganas de reclamarle a Len pero por q si para Len el solo era su amigo solo amigo como le destrozaba esa palabra y hao, ¿como se siente, igual q HoroHoro, no se sentía así ,ya q para lyserg no era nada solo era el asesino de sus padres solo eso.

Lyserg esta recostado en la cama (o como quieran llamarle). No estaba dormido simplemente quería descansar se sentía algo cansado, mareado pero pensaba en el beso q se dio Len ¿se arrepentía?

No, no se arrepentía solo es q nunca se lo había imaginado, el y Len, era algo raro de imaginarse…pero en ese instante pensó hao q fue esa sensación cuando vio los ojos de ojos de hao cuando se besaba con Len, pero al pensar en el Shaman de fuego recordó el día q llego…

------+flash back+-------

_**(N/k no soy buena para esto)**_

Todos se encontraban en comedor, desde q se había acabo el torneo Tamao vivía con anna y Yoh, manta siempre los vistita. Len y lyserg ya tenían días q habían llegado pero Horo y su hermana y chocalave habían llegado ese día (n/k Les dijo esto para q entiendan algunas cositas)

- chicos me alegra verlos-dijo HoroHoro pasando un brazo por el cuello de Len

- # ¬¬ suéltame

- vamos tiburoncillo no seas si di q te da gusto verme

- ¬¬ aja

-Jijiji-

- como extrañaba tu sonrisita Yoh- bromeo

-Jijiji-

-tengo hambre

- yo nunca como - dijo chocalave apareciendo con una ropa casi gastada y descalzo y pareciendo un fondo nevando, al instante recibe un golpe de HoroHoro y de Len

-tonto y como le viejos tiempos- dijo Horo viendo a todos y terminando con Chocolave que tenia dos chipotes en la cabeza

- si, viejos tiempos- dijo Yoh suspirando

-mmh…hablan como si hubiera pasado años, están hablando como si fueran ancianos- dijo lyserg con una sonrisa

-jeje- rieron

-me alegra y me sorprende que estés aquí lyserg- dijo Horo ahora abrazando al peliverde

- jeje cayo de sorpresa- dijo Yoh sonrojando a lyserg

- a si que tu también caíste de sorpresa

-al menos el si va paga su cuota – dijo len

- no como otros– le siguió anna

-mmh…ash…- dijeron los hermano Usui

-no se q hacen aquí, si nadie los invito

- jeje

-amargada-murmuro HoroHoro

-¿dijiste algo?

-no

-disculpen-todos voltearon a ver quien era y se encontraron con la cara del padre de Yoh

-Señor-

-hola, me da gusto verlos

-veo q tienen vistas

- ellos no son visitas son colados ya q nadie los invito

_-"oO q amargada no se como la_ _puede soportar Yoh" _

-¿se puede saber a q se debe su visita?

-Mmh, Yo solo viene a traerles una persona

-¿una persona?

-si. Pasa – todos voltearon a ver a q se refería. Y ahí estaba un chico idéntico a Yoh, vestía con un pantalón guindo, una camisa negra desabrocha de los dos botones de arriba (¬¬), unos aretes redondos rojos con una estrella amarrilla en medio, pelo castaño largo solo q amarrado en la punta en…pocas palabras:

-¡¿Hao!

-huy q recibimiento- tono sarcástico

-¿por q no saludas?

-¬¬ a caso debería hacerlo

- no

- bueno

-jejeje bueno yo solo lo vine acompañarlo

_-"¿ q se cree q soy un bebe o q?"_

-¿acompañarlo?

-si, se quedara

-¡¿que, quedarse!

-si

_-"que genio tienen"_

-jiji por mi no hay problema-Yoh le sonrió a Hao, y este tan solo se quedo completamente sorprendió y luego le sonrió, si q nunca comprenderá a Yoh

-pero…-anna quería oponerse pero no podía, además su prometido esta de acuerdo, además Hao también tenia derecho en esta casa ya q el era un Asakura- esta bien

Los demás no dijeron nada si Anna no dijo mucho menos ellos después de todo solo estaban de visita.

------+ fin del flash back+-------

**_(N/k creo q me salio muy patético, no soy buena para esto)_**

Len entro al cuarto y se encontró con lyserg dormido, se le acerco se sentó a lado de este, se sonrojo a recordar el beso q se dio con Lyserg, fijamente miro esos labios q por unos momento habían sido suyos, sin saber como beso nuevamente esos labios, lyserg en sus sueños profundizo el beso, Len gimió levemente, (¿Qué?) lyserg en ese momento se despertó, len a darse cuenta se separo completamente rojo.

-yo…lo siento-dijo mirando a un ángulo, ya q no quería mirar a lyserg-mejor me voy- se paro rápidamente pero lyserg lo agarro de la mano.

- por favor quédate- dijo lyserg sonriendo a le vez esta sonrojado levemente, mientras se sentaba

- si- se sentó nuevamente, hubo un silencio incomodo estaban completa rojos, no sabían q decirse…

-Len…-volteo a ver Lyserg y este se le acerco y le dio un pequeño beso-gracias

-de nada-sonrió y ahora fue el quien lo beso mientras con sus dos manos agarraba el rostro de lyserg y este lo agarra de los hombros

Después de un rato Len y Lyserg bajaron (n/k ¬¬ hey no pongan esas caras no hicieron nada) y se encontraron con TODOS los chicos en la sala viendo TV, cuando anna se dio cuenta q estos ya estaban en sala le arrebato el control a Yoh y este no se dio cuando se lo quito tan solo puso cara de _"What"_ al darse cuenta q había desaparecido, la itako presiono el botón Mute.

- vaya por fin bajaron- se incorpora la itako

-¿ya se encuentra mejor joven, Lyserg?

-si gracias, Tamao

-Mm…nosotros queremos decirles…-volteo a ver a len y este tan solo sonrió

-iré con lyserg a Inglaterra

-…-

- Mm. Q bien pues…le tengo una noticia

-¿noticia?

- si Horo y hao irán con ustedes

- ¿Qué? Eso no

- por que

- por que si como rayos quieres que vaya ese maldito- dijo lyserg (obvio)

-lo siento digas lo que digas el y Horo ira con ustedes acaso no me obedecerás- dijo anna tranquilamente

-¡¿obedecerte! ¡Por favor quien rayos crees que eres para darme ordenes!-(huy que miedo)

- jaja no seas estupido-

- estu…- fue interrumpido por len quien le agarro la mano en señal de que se tranquilizara

-esta bien - se dio la media vuelta- pero... ¡ya no vuelvas a darme órdenes!- y de esto desapareció junto con el tao

- como si me importara- dijo para luego sentarse nuevamente

De ahí hubo un silencio incomodo nunca habían visto a lyserg enojado, no de esa forma, y lo mas impresionante es que alguien se enfrento a anna, habían sucedido dos cosas realmente extrañas, pero también se preguntaban por que razón hao no se defendió de lyserg o al menos decirles algo, era obvio la respuesta de Hao, el estaba enamorado de Lyserg y en vez de enojarse o molestarse de lo que dijo Lyserg sintió que su corazón encogerse, esa repuesta que nadie sabia, salvo Yoh Asakura el gemelo de hao.

_**+·+·+** _

_hay no me quedo muy facha el dizque el enfrentamiento de anna y Lyserg pero bueno gracias por el review yuk-chan…y maryn gracias por el e-mail_

_hasta luego_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Kariu**_

**_Perdon si me tarde he estado muy pero muy ocupada, y aun lo estoy, pero me di una escapada para subir este capitulo y otros, ya que tengo q decirles que saldre de vacaciones asi que no podre actualizar pronto como yo queria, y eso que soy nueva y ya voy a empezar a tardarme jeje_**

**_Sin mas rodeos_**

**_Sentimientos Encontrados_**

_**3. Capitulo**_

**_------+Lyserg +-----_**

Hao se encontraba en su habitación acostado y sus manos en su nuca, pensaba en el ingles, bueno siempre piensa en el, desde que acepto este sentimiento le robaba todos sus pensamientos y lo mas importantes su corazón, y ahora sentía a lyserg mas lejos de lo que estaba antes, ahora "su" lyserg esta con el idiota de tao como lo envidia.

En ese momento escucho que llamaban en la puerta, esta se abrió, era Yoh

-Hola-

-hola, Yoh-dijo mientras se sentaba

-en que pensabas- dijo mientras se sentaba a lado de hao

- será aun pienso

-jeje¿en lyserg, verdad?

-si

- le has dicho lo que sientes

- como voy a ser eso si el me odia, me aborrece… pero como sabes lo que siento por el

- pues fácil te conozco muy bien y recuerda como tu me decías soy tu otra mitad

- je tienes razón- bajo sus mirada al pensar en todo aquello que paso hace tiempo

- ¿sabes? Desde pequeño quise tener un hermano- hao elevo su mirada hacia Yoh y esta tan solo rió con su habitual sonrisita- me alegro de tenerte hao

- nunca cambiaras

-Jijiji por que lo dices

- por que me perdonaste como si no hubiera hecho nada

- el pasado no importa, Hao

- esa frase es que la que me gustaría escuchar en lyserg- bajo nuevamente su mirada pero esta vez una fugaz tristeza

- ¡hay hao!

- ¿Qué?- miro a Yoh con extrañes

- te complicas la vida, habla con el

- par que me rechace, no gracias

- si no hablas con el no lo sabrás

- Mmmh no es tan fácil,…ahora que lo pienso; ¿tu le dijiste a anna de eso de viajar a Inglaterra con Horo?

- jiji si

- ¿por que lo hiciste?

-no crees que es una buena oportunidad para hablar con lyserg

-mmmh creo q si… gracias supongo

- jejeje para que están los hermanos- dijo Yoh mientras se paraba – a por cierto ya llego el taxi

-si – hao también se incorporo y salio junto con Yoh antes de salir del cuarto hao lo agarro de un brazo y puso sus manos en los hombros de Yoh y le dio un beso en la frente

- gracias nuevamente, Yoh- se separo, se dio la media vuelta mientras se sonrojaba levemente

- jejeje de nada hermanito- rió al darse cuenta de que fue difícil para hao demostrar esa gesto de cariño hacia a e

Lyserg se encontraba en su cuarto junto con Len, en unos momentos partirían.

El Shaman de china no sabia que decirle a su ¿amigo, aunque lyserg fuera un chico muy frágil tenia su carácter, perdió el control y se atrevió a gritarle a la Itako, bueno no era gran cosa para el, pero para otros si y hasta para lyserg pero con la furia acabo con ese temor. (n/k ¬¬ Gran cosa ¿no?)

A decir verdad desde que Hao llego, Lyserg se volvió mas serio de lo usual, casi no hablaba, casi no sonreía y hasta casi no comía y eso había sido la causa de su desmayado y ahora con esto Hao viajaría con ellos a Inglaterra junto con Horo-Horo. Le destrozaba ver a lyserg con esa mirada tan perdida, no dejaría que esto siguiera así…

- Lyserg…-

- …. - esta tan perdido, que no había escuchado a Len .No podía creer que Hao, la persona que mas odia, lo acompañaría a Inglaterra- "_por que tenia que pasar esto, estaba feliz por que tengo a Len_ (¬¬)_ y el me acompañaría a Inglaterra, pero con esto todo se vino abajo todo, pero…Chocalave tenia razón yo me iba para estar lejos de Hao lo de mi tío era como una excusa pero de cierta forma era verdad, ya que mi tío quiere hablar conmigo, pero…mi odio hacia Hao era mas fuerte después de todo mi tío…"_- sus pensamiento fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió que le tocaban el rostro

-¿Len…?-Lyserg miro esos ojos dorados que le gustaban que ahora están opacados de preocupación y de tristeza y el era el causante.

-lyserg…- Len se sentó a su lado detestaba verlo con esa mirada tan perdida- no me gusta verte así-

- … - lyserg tan solo bajo su mirada no le gustaba que por su culpa Len estuviera triste el era el causante de esto hacia que su… ¿novio? eso no importaba ahora, no ahora cuando sentía que Len lo abrazaba, lyserg ni lo dudo y correspondió el abrazo del menor de los Tao.

-lyserg no quiero verte a si por favor-

- Len siento preocuparte es que…-

- lo se, lo se, lo tengo claro se que no quieres que Hao nos acompañe eso lo entiendo a la perfección- agarra el mentón del ingles para que lo viera a los ojos – pero yo estoy contigo ¿entiendes?-

-lo entiendo Len pero… (n/k Si yo tengo alguien como len me callo por el resto de mi vida ¬¬)(n/l nunca me vas a tener) (n/k úú) por que el tiene que acompañarnos no puedo mantenerme así como ustedes y tratarlo como si nada-

-Hao ha cambiado y hasta creo que estima a Yoh-

-Lo se, pero lo odio, el mato a mis padres – ya no pudo mas sus ojos estallaron en llanto. Len le destrozó verlo así lo y lo volvió abrazar

-lyserg… no tienes que temer yo estoy contigo siempre estaré contigo -necesitaban verse a los ojos esos ojos que adoraban de cada uno sus miradas se perdieron del uno al otro.

Len lo beso y Lyserg correspondió el beso, el chino fue recostando a lyserg, llevo sus manos al pecho del ingles le fue desbrochando su camisa lyserg se dejaba llevar, a la vez que pasaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de len, gimió levemente al sentir que len besaba su cuello…se perdían se basaban querían seguir…acariciándose… besándose…pero…

- Len, Lyserg…-Yoh se quedo en shock a ver estos muy "juntitos" los dos amantes se separan rápidamente completamente rojos.

- Jijiji siento haber interrumpido, pero es que ya llego el taxi-

-si gracias

-bueno creo que ya me voy y…-Yoh se dio la media para salir pero no antes de bromear con sus amigos - por favor no sigan con eso por que sino se ira el chofer se cansara de esperar y se ira – salio y deja a sus amigos mas rojos.

- Bueno…será mejor…bajar- estaban todos rojos ni quisiera se miraban a los ojos

-...si...-

-¿Por que tardan?-pregunto manta

- es que estaban haciendo una cosa- sonrisa picara de yoh (n/k Oó no puede mantenerse callado)

-¿Qué cosa? - pregunto ahora la itako a su prometido

-Jijijiji nada en "especial"-contesto yoh aun con su sonrisa picara y se estendio mas caundo vio bajar alen y lyserg por escaleras (n/k obvio ¿no?)

-¿Por qué tardaron?- pregunto Pilika

-….- no hubo respuesta

-bueno ya, además es hora que se vayan o si no : adios avion - Lyserg y Len voltearon a ver a Yoh y le sonrieron por haber salvado la situación.

-Bueno, Horo-Horo y Hao ya están afuera ya salgan de una vez-

- Si- los dos salieron con los demás y vieron que Hao ya estaba adentro y Horo-Horo tan solo estaba recargado en el taxi

-¿Por qué tardaron?- lo dijo en tono de broma pero aunque mezclado con fastidio

-Perdón por hacerlos esperar-dijo len, aunque los demás se sorprendieron de len se disculpara, pero es q todavía no captaba lo que pudo haber pasado con lyserg

-creo que al que le deberías pedir perdón a alguien mas- dijo horo viendo al pobre señor todo deseperado

-hermano no quiero que te vayas-

-vamos Pilika solo serán unos días-abraza a su hermana

-no se por que te rehusaste de Anna – le dijo en voz baja

-es que quiero hablar con alguien y que mejor que este viaje-

-pero…-

-pero nada Pilika, ya te dije que solo serán unos días--

-bueno-

-adiós Tamao

-adiós a todos

- nos vemos chicos- dijo manta

- adiós

-me traen un recuerdito de Ingleterrita – dijo chocalave pero simplemente fue ignorado por todos-_YY "NO ME QUIEREN"_

-¡ya vamonos!-decía Hao sentado a lado de chofer, detestaba estar aquí en esta cosa, fácilmente podía viajar rápidamente a Inglaterra con su espíritu de fuego, pero había el problema que el ingles no iba a querer.

- #¬¬ Que impaciente eres-

- ¬¬

-Bueno adiós Pilika-

-adiós hermano- Horo-Horo subió a taxi luego subieron Len y Lyserg

-adiós muchachos nos vemos-

-adiós Yoh

- te portas bien hermanito

- ¬¬ - El shaman de fuego lo volteo a ver con cara de fastidio

- "Jijiji_ creo que esta enojado y quién sabe por que_"

Después de ...Tantaaaaaaaas... despedidas…partieron los 4 Shamanes.

En el camino nadie hablaba cada quien pensaba en sus cosas:

Len: "_no puedo creer lo que estuve apunto hacer con Lyserg, pero es que me gustan sus ojos tan lindos, y su boca tan suave (sonrojo) pero…hay algo que no se como explicarlo algo me pasa es creo… ¡basta! No puede ser…no y no..."_

Lyserg:"_Len… ¡rayos! si tan solo no estuviera el desgraciado de Hao todo seria perfecto, pero hay algo que no comprendo por que cuando bese Len que fue esa sensación cuando mire los ojos de Hao…¿Qué fue?..."_

Horo-Horo: _¡maldición! Len quisiera decirte lo que siento por ti...Pero no debo estas con Lyserg¡maldita sea! Como te envidio Lyserg, tu lo tienes y yo no…"_

Hao:(sonriendo) "_tengo un** presentimiento**_ pero… (Se le borro su sonrisa)_ Lyserg… ¡maldición! se me adelanto el de cabeza de pico…pero además el nunca me perdonara…"_

Y asi los chicos partieron hacia a inglaterra sin saber que algo hiba a cambiar, para ellos...

Y en la Pensión Asakura...

-Yoh te pasa algo-

- no, no me pasa nada-

-¿seguro?-

- si, es solo que tengo un **presentimiento** y además estoy pensando que estos días se me van hacer muy largos…- de repente siente escalofríos -Annita no te vi.…-

-¡Yoh¡…holgazán ponte a entrenar-

-pero Annita…-

- acaso no me obedecerás-

-he…enseguida Annita Y_Y "chicos espero que les vaya de maravilla"-_

- vamos arriba ese animo Yoh…-

- manta

- ¿si, anna?- sudando frio

- A limpiar los pasillos-

-pero

-¬¬

-…YY "_yo y mi bocota"-_

_**+·+·+**_

_-holas, aclaro el besito fue así un beso de hermanos no crean que hao ya se olvido de lyserg y ahora se enamoro de Yoh¡¡no!eso no, es un beso de hermanos. Solo eso. jiji_

_**reviews**_

**__**

_**Yuki-chan**_

_-Gracias por todo, tu ayuday sobretodo tus consejos, pero aun me falta mucho...lo se..jiji_

_-hao:sip, gracias ati noes un fracaso total_

_-gracias hao _¬¬

_-hao: de nada nn_

_-lyserg: ...tonto..._

_hao: _¬¬

-_ hasta luego yuki-chan_

_-hao y lyserg: adios... ¬¬..._

_hao:... besos... ¬¬..._

**_-figer-mazu-zuriku-_**

_-hola me alegro que te guste y q dijas que esta bonito, sip es trsite como sufre hao por lyserg_

_-hao: es muy malo conmigo y yo que lo quiero mucho- viendo a lyserg y este le saca la lengua- ¡no me quiere!_

_-ya - abrazandolo- no seas tan malo_

_-lyserg: ..._

_-ah no dices nada pues te dire algo lyserg tu seras el q sufriras pronto jaja_

_-lyserg: Oo_

_-jiji gracias por el review_

_-hao: besos_

_**Youko Saiyo**_

_-el proximo capi ya estaran en inglaterra y creeme muchas cosas pasaran ahi jiji_

_- lyserg¿soy malo?_

_- hao: gracias por el review..._

_- oye esa es mi frase, gracias por el review_

_-hao: ¬¬ infantil, hasta luego besos_

_- lyserg:...?..._

_**Hoshi**_

_- ¡HOSHI ! ...¡ HOSHI ! ...- saltando_

_-lyserg: si...soy malo XX- traumado_

_-hao: gracias por el review y kariu promete tratar que sus fic sean mas claros pero complendela es un fracaso_

_- oí eso hao..pero tienes algo de razon es que estoy teniendo un problema no importante y bueno mis fic no se suben como supuestamnte los escribi , pero no importante ya le entendera__, jiji_

_-hao: hasta luego, besos_

_- gracias por todo hoshi nos vemos_

_- lyserg: XX_

_Eso es todo._

_Gracias nuevamente por sus RR._

_4. Capitulo: Desafío y Culpa _

Kariu

DEJEN REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4

_**Kariu**_

_**Sentimientos Encontrados**_

_**4 capitulo**_

**_------+ Desafío y Culpa +------_**

Por fin habían llegado después de unas largas horas….

Ahora estaba frente una decente puerta de una hermosa casa...Cosa que a un peliazul le llamo mucha la atención

-¡oh pero q bonita casa! Lyserg tu tío debe de ser de mucho dinero- el ojiverde solo lo volteo a ver de reojo- ¿o no?

-podría decirse q mas o menos

-jejeje ya quiero pasar- enseguida Horo toco demasiado fuerte, cosa que causo q los otros tres lo vieran como bicho raro, Horo las sintio -jiji es que ya quiero ver como es por dentro y además estoy demasiado cansado

-estamos-dijo Hao, en eso momento abrió un señor con cara de pocos amigos

-¡hola!- dijo Horo

- ¿yes?-

-¿Qué?-El señor dio un suspiro ya q este chico no entendía su idioma (ingles)

-nada ¿tu fuiste el que tocaste? (que educación)

-aah… ¡si!- dijo Horo muy alegre

-pues no era necesario q tocaras y además tan fuerte…ya q para eso hay timbre- dijo apuntando hacia al timbre cosa q los 4 Shamanes sudaron gotitas por no haber visto.

-jeje perdón no lo vimos…pero ¡yo soy Horo soy amigo de su sobrino lyserg!…y - se ve un Lyserg q trataba de decirle algo, Len y Hao solo ven al señor q hacia muecas raras mientras Horo hablaba y hablaba cosas incoherentes.

-Horo…- volteo a ver a lyserg, mientras este solo tenía una sonrisa burlona

-si

- el no es mi tío

-¿Qué?

-oh pero si usted joven lyserg me da gusto verlo pero mire nada mas como ha crecido- dijo el señor mientras abrazaba al ojiverde

-gracias Max

-pero pasa te estábamos esperando- volteo a ver a los otros tres- perdón si fui grosero es que siempre es lo mismo unos chiquillos que solo tocan y se largan

- descuide- dijo Horo

- pero bueno pasen- dijo el señor mientras se hacia lado para que pasaran los Shamanes

Al momento de entrar, Horo se asombro mas, ya q era lugar muy hermoso y decente y además se respiraba un ambiente de paz

-pero que bonita- se ve un Horo que aprecia en todos lados viendo cosas y cosas, mientras q el señor y los otros Shamanes sudaban gotitas

-bueno pasen a la biblioteca- dijo Max mientras caminaba hacia una puerta- le avisare a su tío que ya ha llegado, con su permiso

-si gracias- dijo Lyserg mientras entraba junto con Len, y atrás se mira un Hao arrastrando a Horo, y este haciendo pucheros, para entrar a lugar que les había indicado

-vaya ese Max te conoce bien- dijo len, mientras con toda la CONFIANZA se sentaba en una silla

- si-en ese momento entra Hao y Horo

-ya compórtate - dijo Hao mientras dejaba a Horo en una silla (n/K es q lo venia "cargando")

- ¡pero q bonito!- el Usui ignoro a Horo, ya que este empezó a ver todo nuevamente, libros, muebles, cuadros y de mas

-ash- dijo Hao mientras se recargaba en una pared mientras y veía Horo como andaba para acá y para allá

-ohhh pero mira son puros (XD) - dijo mientras agarraba uno, del escritorio que se encontraba a un extremo de la biblioteca- voy a fumar – dijo Horo mientras buscaba en unos los cajones, con que encenderlo…

-¿pero acaso sabes a fuma?- le pregunto Hao, perplejo…

- claro…mmmhh…hizo una pausa- jejeje ahora que lo pienso no U n.n

-idiota-murmuro len, pero fue escuchado por los demás

-oye cabeza de pirulí no te burles cualquier persona puede olvidar algo

- si, pero q una persona olvide si sabe fumar o no, es un estupidez y además no me llamas a si,…joto

-pues tu, me digas así, es Horo ¿acaso no puedes?

- no, no puedo

-oh entonces eres un estupido

-estupido? Por favor si yo soy eso entonces tú eres un imbecil…- dijo len mientras se acerca al Usui, en forma retadora…

- tranquilo len -dijo Hao mientras se metía entre los dos

-vaya miren nada mas el Hotito necesitan q lo defiendan.-dijo mientras barría con la mirada al shaman de fuego y al peliazul

- envidia - lo enfrento Hao

-¿envidia? Yo por favor no seas idiota Hao- le devolvió la palabra rápidamente

- eso lo tomo como un si – dijo Hao, mientras Horo le susurraba algo en el oído

- ya déjalo así Hao-

-pero…el…

-solo déjalo

- …- len hizo un sonido de molestia, miraba como hao y Horo se hablaban con tanta confianza, como si fueran amigos desde hace tiempo ¿por que esa confianza? El conocía mas a Horo ¿Por qué no tenían esa confianza?...len sacudió la cabeza pero que le importaba tanto eso…-idiota- murmuro, se lo dijo al mismo…

Hao lo volteo a ver, pensó que se lo había dicho a el, y nadie ofende a Hao Asakura- estupido-

Len, salio de sus pensamientos, miro a hao, quien se creí en hablarle así, a el nadie lo ofende, y va a responderle, pero…

-¡ya basta!-los tres voltearon a ver a lyserg que había estado callado en esta discusión-¡ya fue demasiado acaso no pueden estar tan solo un momento en paz!-

-interrumpo- en al puerta estaba un señor grande, piel blanca, pelo verde bajo, ojos del mismo color de su pelo.

-no, no interrumpes- dijo Lyserg con un tono seco mientras miraba de reojo a los otros

- sobrino me da gusto verte

- a mi también tío

-en verdad Max tuvo en razón en decirme q ya has crecido mucho

- fueron casi 6 años

-si, pero bueno preséntame a tus amigos

_-"¿amigos? Solo uno, el otro es mi novio y el otro…mi enemigo que…cosas estoy "conviviendo" con ese bastardo…"_ – pensó por sus adentros con rabia

-¿Y?

- así perdón…Mm…el es Len Tao…-dijo apuntando al nombrado

-mucho gusto- dijo extendiendo la mano y Len la estrello

-el es…hot…-lo miro con una mirada asesina-uññ jejeje Horo Usui

-mucho gusto-

-el gusto es mío

- y el es…_"maldición…tengo q también presentar a ese engendro…"_

- mi nombre es Hao Asakura- interrumpió ya q por lo visto el ingles no iba decir su nombre

-mucho gusto, vaya lyserg olvidastes el nombre de uno de tus amigos

- jeje- miro a con fastidio al Asakura y murmuro entre dientes - perdón, hao – fingió ante su tío

- oh no te disculpes- sonrió hao, aunque sabiendo que lyserg solo fingía

-bueno sobrino de seguro vienen cansados, le diré a Max que los lleve a sus habitaciones, además tenemos mucho tiempo para hablar, sobrino

- si

- bueno síganme- al salir - Max, por favor llevalos a sus habitaciones-

- si señor

- bueno sobrino te veo después tengo que arreglar unas cosas

- si tío

- bueno con su permiso- después de decir salio

- bueno, síganme- se dirigieron unas escaleras, al subirlas llegan a unas gran pasillo, las paredes estaban ordenas con unos decentes cuadros, se detienen en una puerta – bueno esta su habitación joven lyserg…

-----.-----

_Pronto sucederán ciertas cosas, todo cambiara…_

-----.-----

Ahí esta la dejo, se me corto la imaginación

Perdón por el tonto capi y si no le entendieron…

Les prometo capi estará mejor

Cuidado con Horo…

Gracias por el rr

JA NE

KARIU

Nota: ¿se han dado cuenta que los espíritus no salen?...XD…se me olvidaron


	5. Chapter 5

_**Kariu**_

_**Sentimientos Encontrados**_

**_5 capitulo_**

Hola, lo acepto el capitulo anterior, fue al mas facha de todos, perdón falta de imaginado, espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado….

A todos que le guste la pareja de haoXlyserg, jiji esta capitulo les gustara… (Bueno creo)

ejem...si creo que a todos se le olvidan los espiritus...jeje... tambien se me olvido el de hao Un.n

hao: eres lo de peor

jeje perdon hao, ya no molesto lean...

----.----

Un chico de pelo castaño caminaba por los pasillos de esa gran casa, miraba los hermosos cuadros, demasiado elegantes y finos, y debes cuando entraba a la habitaciones que se encontraba en su paso, pero estos no tenían nada llamativo, pareciera que están gente solo quería presumir su pasillo, le encantaba explorar…

Los muebles que se encontraban en el pasillo eran muy hermosos y decentes, como si un pequeño rasguño fuera una tragedia para ellos, se notaba que los cuidaban mucho ni un defecto, ni una capa de polvo…

Tan hermosos y decentes como lyserg, que irónico comparaba al ingles con esos muebles…

Hao miro el reloj que se encontraba en el pasillo, que especial, hasta ese pequeño reloj era decente y antiguo…

Daban las siete de la mañana, no había podido dormir, y decidió explorar la casa, y aquí seguía, aun no terminaba, decidió volver hacia a su habitación, alguien seguramente lo iría buscar, ese alguien nunca seria lyserg, hao sonrió tristemente decidió volver, dio media vuelta…

La casa era grande, pero sabía volver a su habitación, además es Hao Asakura… ¿perderse?...Nunca…

El shaman de fuego empezó caminar hacia su habitación, miraba los cuadros, cuadros que ya había visto antes, la mayoría de ellos eran de ángeles, los restos eran paisajes, hao admiraba principalmente los de paisajes…

Hao detuvo su caminata, el quería la naturaleza, naturaleza que los humanos destruían, hao hizo una mueca de rencor, esto le llenaba de odio y de frustración, por eso el hizo lo que hizo, hao endureció la mirada a la vez que apretaba los puños¡esos humanos, el Asakura suspiro a la vez que sacudía su cabeza, como queriendo borrar esos pensamientos, eso ya no importaba el había renunciado a todo eso por sus sentimientos, por el…

Hao volvió a suspira, sonrió como tratando de darse animo, pero sabia que esos era imposible, que no podía con esta angustia

El Asakura, empezó nuevamente su caminata…

Cada día los sentimientos hacia lyserg crecían, mientras pareciera que en el corazón de lyserg crecía pero esto era odio¿Por qué lyserg lo odiaba? Si el le había dicho que el no había matado a sus padres¿Por qué? Acaso lyserg no se daba cuenta que sufría por su indiferencia, que había renunciado todo por el, lyserg era un terco…

Hao sonrió, pero por eso lo amaba y también por su ternura, delicadeza, por su inocencia, por sus ojos, por su sonrisa, sonrisa que nunca iba dirigida hacia a el, por su mirada angelical, mirada que se endurecía cuando lo miraba…

Lyserg no podía darle un pedazo de su corazón, aunque sea algo de amistad, hao sacudió nuevamente su cabeza (ù.ú pobre va quedar noqueado), no amistad, no, el quiera amor, que lyserg sintiera amor por el que correspondiera sus sentimientos…. Que irónico el gran shaman pidiendo un poco de amor ha ese chico, pero ya lo había aceptado amaba a lyserg con todas sus fuerzas

Le llenaba de rabia de que len fuera el que tuviera a lyserg, le dolía saber que el tao ha besado a lyserg, beso que el había visto ante sus ojos, enviaba a ese chino por que ha juntado sus labios a los de lyserg, por que el quería hacer eso, besarlo, a veces quería agarrar a lyserg abrazarlo y besarlo sin importar lo que sucediera, besarlo he ir mas lejos, hao se sonrojo, pero eso era imposible… (esto fue mucho beso)…

Hao salio de sus pensamientos y se detuvo bruscamente, este lugar no se le hacia conocido, ni esos muebles y mas esos cuadros, miro para todos los lados ¿por aquí había pasado?

- o.O ¿donde estoy?- hao camino para enfrente, y luego para atrás- ups…me perdí… Uun.n

Bueno…al parecer la casa era grande, y si alguien si se podría perder, hasta el shaman mas poderoso… (UUu.u sin comentarios)

- jeje no puedo creer que me allá perdido- hao miro hacia al frente, camino y camino, los ojos se abrieron en par a par, tenia que voltear….hacia a la derecha…

- n.n

…y hacia la izquierda

-Un.n- miro hacia la derecha y luego a la izquierda- jeje ¿derecha o izquierda?- pensando se llevo un dedo a los labios y mirando hacia arriba- mh…-

- n.n- pensando

- UUn.n- pensando

- UUu.u - pensando

- ToT – ya no pensando (Un.n)- ¡NO SE!- grito de repente el Gran, ya no tan grande, el shaman de fuego- me perdí…- respiro resignado

Hao miro hacia la derecha cuadros y mas cuadros, muebles y mas muebles, miro hacia a la izquierda…lo mismo…pero…

Hao parpadeo había una puerta, era demasiado hermosa, era color verde claro, hao camino hacia a ella, no sabia esta puerta le llamaba mucho la atención y sobre todo lo que estaba dentro de ella…

Entro, se sorprendió, en ella había una pequeña cama, había unos cuantos juguetes, aviones y osos de peluches, en cado lado de la cama había un buró, en uno había una lámpara y una lupa, en el otro había un pequeño avión, en un extremo de cuarto había un escritorio se acerco en el, había unos libros, un poco sucios, los libros era de detectives, agarro uno, soplo para quitar el capa de polvo, lo abrió, hao parpadeo en la portada decía un nombre…

- lyserg- había dicho hao…

- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

Hao se sobresalto, dejando caer el pequeño libro, miro de donde provenía la voz, en la puerta se encontraba el dueño de este libro, de este cuarto… y de su corazón…

En la puerta se encontraba lyserg, tenia una mano en la cadera, mirando fijamente a hao esperando que le contestara…

El ingles había levantado temprano, para dar una vuelta a la case de su tío, y sobre todo ir a su cuarto que le pertenecía cuando era pequeño, cuarto que utilizaba cuando quedaba dormirse en la casa de su tío…

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- volvió a preguntar algo irritado…

- yo…yo…- por que no podía responderle

Lyserg dio un sonido de disgusto…

- sal-

- ¿Qué?- dijo hao sin comprender (que despistado)

- ¡que salgas!- le grito

Hao lo miraba… ¿Por qué era así con el, el comportamiento de lyserg, le desesperaba…

- y si no quiero ¿Qué harás?- había dicho hao, miraba fijamente a lyserg, retándolo…

Lyserg endureció la miraba, pero no pudo evitar reprenderse, pero no debía de demostrarlo, su miraba esta fija en hao, igual que hao esta fija en lyserg…

El ingles se acerco a hao, lo tenia en frente, hao era un poco mas grande, se retaban con las miradas, la miraba de lyserg tenia una expresión de odio, mientras que la de hao, ninguna, hasta podría decirse que despreocupación, se parecia a la de yoh

Hao podía sentir la respiración de lyserg muy cerca, podía oler su dulce aromo, y pudo notar que lyserg tenia el pelo mojado, esto comprobaba que se había bañado, y por eso olía a una fragancia frutal, sonrió por sus adentros, que dulce aroma…

Lyserg, se sorprendió hao lo miraba de una forma extraña, la mirada de hao pareciera que reflejaba calidez, tal vez por eso era el shaman de fuego, el fuego era calido, el fuego era como hao, calido pero la vez peligroso, calor, calidez…lyserg se sonrojo por que pensabas estas cosas…

Hao sonrió al ver el sonrojo de lyserg, la mirada de lyserg ya no reflejaba rencor, si no esta reflejaba timidez….

El ingles vio como hao sonrió, no puedo evitar ponerse nervioso¿Por qué sintió eso? tal ves era por que hao lo miraba de esa forma y también por que estaban solos en un cuarto, y estaban algo retirados de donde estaban los demás…

Hao admiraba completamente a lyserg, ese sonrojo, su mirada tan tímida, su delicados y pequeños labios, labios que desde hace tiempo quiere probar, hao pensó por un momento, que a veces tenia ganas de agarrar a lyserg y besarlo no podía evitarlo lyserg lo enloquecía, debía hacerlo…

Lyserg se estremeció cuando hao lo agarro de la barbilla…

- eres tan hermoso- dijo hao con una pequeña sonrisa, y lyserg no pude evitar sonrojarse, a la vez que su mirada reflejaba asombro…

El shaman de fuego se a lyserg, corto un poco los centímetros que lo separaba de lyserg, con la otra mano agarro a lyserg de la cadera, la mano que tenia en el rostro, ahora estaba en la nuca del ingles, sentía la respiración de lyserg chocar en su cara, esos labios se miraban tan suaves…

Lyserg estaba nervioso sabia lo que pretendía hao, por que no lo alegaba, o por que el no se alegaba, no podía sus manos y sus piernas no le respondían, sus corazón latía cada ves mas rápido, esta nervioso y desesperado ¿a caso quería que hao lo besara¿Dónde quedaba len?...

Su corazón se detuvo completamente sentía unos labios sobre los suyos…

Hao miraba que lyserg esta perdido en sus pensamientos, sonreí por que se daba cuenta de que lyserg quería esto igual que el, y por que lyserg no sabia alejado de el. Corto ahora si completamente los centímetros que lo separaba de lyserg, cerro los ojos…

Tenia los ojos completamente abiertos, hao lo besaba, y aun así no lo alegaba...se dejo llevar cerro los ojos, a la vez que abría la boca, para que hao entrara en ella…

Era un beso con demasiada pasión, pero los dos se sentían de forma diferente, hao se sentía dichoso de probar los labios de lyserg, como se lo había imaginado lyserg tenia un sabor dulce…

En cambio lyserg, no sabia por que lo aceptaba, debía aceptarlo el beso le agradaba pero estaba confundido, levanto una mano, y con esta abrazo a hao, la otra estaba en el pecho de hao…

El aire hizo falta, se separaron...

Hao abrió los ojos, lyserg aun lo tenia cerrados, estaba sonrojado, la respiración algo agitada, hao sonrió…era tan hermoso…

Lyserg sentía que hao lo observaba no quería abrir los ojos, sentía que si miraba a hao se santería desfallecer, además no sabia que hacer o que decir…esta confundiso…

Sintió algo calido que lo envolvía, abrió lo ojos, hao lo abrazaba, tenia la cabeza de hao sobre su hombro, sentía su respiración de cerca de su oído, era ten relajante, tan calida…

- te quiero-

-------.-------

Ups si que soy mala…jiji

Mh como duro la mañana ¿verdad? n.n

Fue puro hao y lyserg

Para los fans de lenXhoro, en el proximo capitulo

Bueno dejen RR

Ja ne

kariu


	6. Desicion

Yaoi: Hao/Lyserg, Len/Horo…

Este capi se dedicara al Len y Horo…

----.---

**_Sentimientos Encontrados_**

_**6 capitulo**_

------.------

Un cuarto, una cama, un frágil cuerdo sobre ella

Dormía placidamente, al parecer estaba cansado, la manta esta extendida desde su cintura hacía abajo, con el torso descubierto, sus brazos completamente extendidos, los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana, le daban un toque angelical, su cabellos celestes pero los rayos le daban reflejos muy hermoso, al igual que sus labios rojos, su rostro casi moreno parecía de porcelana con un brillo que le daba un toque esplendido, hermoso….

Sus ojos se empezaron abrir al parecer los rayos del sol lo habían molestado, ya que abrir sus ojos completamente se llevo las manos a sus cara para tallarse los ojos suavemente. Se estiro elevando sus brazos hacia arriba, bostezando a la vez, se paro rápidamente de un salto, rápidos movimientos. Para apreciar su atlético cuerpo, vestido solo con un bóxer color azul marino.

Miro para todos lados, ¿Dónde estaba?

…

-"que tonto soy"- se reprocho mentalmente-"estoy en Inglaterra"

Ahora que lo miraba bien el cuento que le habían asignado era hermoso, pero estaba tan cansando que no lo había observando bien….

(Flash back)

Horo miraba para todos lados, mientras el y los demás, subían las escaleras guiados por Max, era una casa demasiado grande, al llegar al ultimo escalón, se para en seco lo que miraba adelante era un gran pasillo, estos adornados con unos grandes y hermosos cuadros, entre cuadro y cuadro habían un pequeña mesilla con un hermoso floreros, tanto las mesillas y los cuadros eran de una madera guinda demasiada fina, se notaba con tan sola verla…

-¡hey…!–lo sacaron de sus pensamientos-… tonto camina- escucho a su espaldas, giro poco su cabeza para toparse con unos hermosos ojos amarrillos, unos brillantes ojos de gato, un perfecto rostro...len…-¿Qué tanto me ves?-

- ¿eh?- Horo abrió los ojos en par en par…- miro lo feo q eres…- dijo Horo rápidamente, mientras empezaba a caminar, tenia el rostro tapizado de rojo, por lo que había pensado de len…

Vaya que cosas había pensando de len. Pero no podía evitarlo, len hacia que perdiera todos sus sentidos, se había perdido en los ojos profundos del chino, con esas facciones duras pero a la vez algo delicado….

- vaya y tu estas hermoso-

Horo salio de sus pensamientos, a la vez que detiene su caminata y se daba la media vuelta quedando frente a frente con el tao…

-claro que yo soy mucho mas hermosos que tu…

-¿a si?

- ¡claro!- dijo Horo a la vez que ponía una mano sobre su cadera- aunque tengas un lindo rostro yo…- callo a la vez que se ponía una mano a la boca, y len frunció el ceño…

- ¡oh!- sonriendo- ¿piensas que tengo un rostro lindo?

- claro que no…- sonrojado y nervioso…- lo que yo quise decir es que…

- ¡oh!- interrumpiendo lo que trabada de decirle el Usui- gracias por el halago, te lo agradezco-

- ¡¿Qué?!- completamente sonrojado, y moviéndoos las manos en el aire- yo lo que quise decir….

-aja lo que digas- interrumpió al Usui

-pero….-

-¡¡quieren darse prisa!!

El peli-celeste volteo hacia atrás, y len solo movió un poco su cabeza hacia un lado…

Hao los mataba con la mirada, estaba con un pie moviéndolo rápidamente, en señal de desesperación, con las dos manos sobre la cadera, aun lado de el se encontraba ese señor, el solo sonreía, y enseguida de el pero un poca atrás se encontraba lyserg, completamente serio…

Len lo miraba….sabia que lyserg aun seguía molesto de que hao estuviera aquí, se dirigió hacia el…

Horo observo como len pasaba hacia un lado de el, para ver que esta camina hacia lyserg, se iba de su lado para irse con su novio, el Usui solo bajo la mirada tristemente…

No quería odiar a lyserg, pero no podía evitar sentirse furioso de que len, su len, estuviera con lyserg…un momento… ¿su len?...desde cuando el tao le pertenecía, desde cuando era de su propiedad…vaya si que era posesivo… nunca len seria suyo, el estaba con ingles…

Horo levanto la mirada, sentía que alguien lo observaba..

Era hao…

Este le sonreía…

- bueno jóvenes continuemos, hacia sus habitaciones- dijo Max mientras empezaba a caminar nuevamente…

El Usui lo miraba perplejo…que significaba esa mirada, esa sonrisa de parte de hao…

- ¿otra vez? Vas estar otras ves de idiota observando todo…- dijo len que estaba enfrente de Horo… (Unos tres metros XD)

- ¿eh?- Horo menciono a la ves que miraba aun a hao, este hizo un movimiento con la cabeza, que caminara- ¡ya voy!- dijo a la vez que caminaba hacia un hao sonriente, a lado de este estaba el tao lo miraba impacientemente, después lyserg con la mirada baja, y luego el señor….

- esta es su habitación joven lyserg- dijo Max, mientras caminaba hacia una puerta y la abría…

- gracias Max- dijo lyserg- pero me gustaría ver y acompañarlos hacia las habitación que ocuparan ellos- mirando a len y a Horo al llegar su mirada a hao, endureció la mirada, el shaman de fuego sintió un profunda tristeza , pero eso no hizo que borrara su (hermosa) sonrisa…

…se observaba los dos….

-¡oh!- expreso Max, captando la atención de lyserg – eso no será necesario- dijo el señor mientras camina hacia la puerta que esta enfrente- esta es la habitación de uno de ustedes dispongan - dijo Max mientras abría la puerta…- ustedes dirán quien la ocupara…- dijo mirando a hao, len y por ultimo el Usui, se miraron entre si…

- ocúpala tu Horo…- viendo la puerta, sin voltear a ver al Usui

- yo no, ocúpala tu- viendo de reojo al tao

-yo no, tu-

- no, que la ocupe hao- el shaman peli-celeste se puse enfrente de len

- ocúpala- viendo fijamente a Horo

- tu no me ordenas…- un tono retador, los tres presentes, observaban sorprendidos la discusión, lyserg serio, el señor sonriendo, y hao solo riendo levemente…

- ocúpala…

- no

- si

- ¡ya! ¡Ya! yo la ocupare, niñas- dijo el Asakura algo irritado (se canso P), mirando a Horo, quien lo volteo a ver… después de unos breves segundos… el Usui sonrío de una manera infantil al Asakura, este le respondió la sonrisa y luego hao miro a len esta lo fulminaba con la mirada, hao solo elevo la cejas pero aun sonriendo- bueno los veo luego- dijo hao desviando su mirada de len (aun sonriendo), para abrir la puerta- hasta mañana- entrando y agitando la mano en el aire….

- que tenga buenas noches- dijo Max cuando hao cerro la puerta, "gracias e igualmente" se escucho decir

- ¡nos vemos hao!- grito Horo, viendo la puerta por donde había desaparecido (XD) el shaman de fuego…

- ah…- suspiro- no tienes que gritar- el tao viendo con fastidio al Ainu… (O.o así se escribe?), este solo le respondió sacándolo la lengua ( .)…

- bueno esta habitación…- dijo el señor Max, caminando un poco hacia una puerta que estaba a lado de la habitación de hao - ¿Quién de ustedes la ocupara?- viendo a Horo y len…

Len y Horo se miraron entre si…

- ocúpala- dijo un muy molesto len, el Usui frunció el ceño ¿Por qué esta enojado el tao?...

- jeje ya que insistes- sarcásticamente- creo q esta yo la ocupo…-dijo Horo a la vez que camina hacia ella, la abrió, y se dio la media vuelta observándolos, aun sonriendo…- bueno mañana nos vemos…

- si- dijo lyserg- que tengas buenas noches- sonriendo

-también tu, lyserg

- hasta mañana hoto-hoto- dijo len molesto

- ¡ah!- furioso a la vez que formaba un puño – es Horo-Horo-

- como sea, hasta mañana

- ¡va!- dándose la media vuelta- hasta mañana Max- entrando y cerrando la puerta

Horo se recargo en la puerta, mientras que se llevaba una mano hacia su pecho, ya no sonreía, solo había fingido que esta feliz, pero no podía por momentos sentía que len era su pareja, le encanta discutir con el tao, les gustaba sentirlo cerca…pero…pero lyserg….len era novio del ingles…

- len…- susurro, apretó las puños

El Usui sintió una punzada en el corazón, ya que había escuchado que Max le había asignado una habitación a lado del peliverde…

- ¿lo amas?- dijo Horo cerrando los ojos…- ¿amas mucho a lyserg?- menciono como si estuviera el tao con el…

Horo abrió los ojos lentamente, mientras se alegaba de la puerta y caminaba poco a poco …

La mirada del Shaman del hielo estaba opaca, camino hacia la cama que estaba en medio de la habitación, se dejo caer pesadamente sobre ella, quedando boca abajo…

- verdad que si…- llevo una mano a los ojos…- …len…-

Lagrimas….lloraba….

(Fin del flash back)

Horo sacudió su cabeza…no quería estar triste tenia que demostrar a todos que no le pasaba nada (1), que no sufría, que todo estaba bien, además si había propuesto algo, confesarle sus sentimientos al tao, por eso vino aquí, por eso, una razón demasiado importante….

No estaba aquí de turismo, para nada, solo quiera decirle al chino, todo lo que el significada para el, decirle que poco a poco, fue entrando a su corazón, que desde la primera ves que lo vio, sintió algo en su corazón…

Tenia que hacerlo…

Horo volvió miro nuevamente todo lo que tenia la habitación…

Todo era demasiado fino y elegante…

----.----

Un chico de pelo violeta miraba, miraba a través de una ventana…contemplaba el hermoso paisaje que tenia enfrente de sus ojos (uu) un hermoso y gran jardín, miraba el hermoso césped, tan verde, las flores hermosas todos de distintos colores y formas…

Hacia un tiempo que había despertado, seguramente a estas horas los otros deben estar dormidos (oO hao y lyserg? Naaa XD)…

Quería matar el tiempo mientras los demás despertaran, o que fuera una buena hora para salir de la habitación e ir con los demás, pero habían dado las 6:28, había explorado su habitación (no como hao XD), abriendo los cajones, viendo los cuadro q estaban es su habitación, viendo y explorando todo lo interesante de esta habitación…

Y decidió acercarse a la ventana, a la gran ventana, y sus ojos el par en par al encontrarse con hermosa imagen…

Un jardín…

Y ahí seguía observándolo,…aunque más bien se dedicaba a pensar…

Pensaba en todo lo que sucedía, lo que pasaba…

El era pareja de lyserg, bueno aunque aun no confirmaban nada, pero lyserg ya era mas que un amigo, nunca se imagino que le callado y vengativo ingles acabaría siendo su "novio", nunca, y ahora ya había besado eso labios…y por un poco y llegaba aun mas lejos con el (uu me esta saliendo lenXlyserg. Perdón)…

Pero había algo mas, desde hace días, poco después de que había "iniciado" su relación con el ingles, había algo que se había preguntado…

¿Qué sentía realmente por el lyserg?

¿Lo amaba?

No lo sabia, solo sabia que se sentía muy bien estando a lado del peliverde, que le encantaba, ¿a quien no? (uu no me la contesten)

Lyserg era un chico hermoso, una delicadez, unos hermosos ojos, encantador (O.o otra vez, sorry no me maten T.T)

Pero, acaso lo que sentía por lyserg, era pura atracción, solo quería a lyserg por su físico… ¿deseo?...

No, para nada, realmente quería a lyserg, lo estimaba, le encantaba su forma de ser, tan inocente, tímido, serio, pero…aunque también le gusta el cambio de lyserg referente a hao, se volvió un chico vengativo, rudo…hasta el punto de traidor….

Pero bueno eso es el pasado, eso ya no importaba, todo había cambiado, hao convivía con el y los demás, le caí bien, hasta ya lo estima como amigo…bueno tal vez no todo a cambiado, ya que lyserg odia a hao…

Pero se pregunta por que razon el ingles odia a hao, si ya no la hay…

A veces el ingles era difícil de entender….

- en cierta forma se parece a mi- dijo sonriendo…pero…

Realmente quería a lyserg…pero…

…como amigo…

No, amaba a lyserg

Querer y amar, son dos sentimientos diferentes… ¿No? ¿Si?...

Tenia que hablar con lyserg, pero no ahora después, el ingles lo necesitaba…

Len suspiro a la vez, que se daba la media vuelta, observo su habitación, que hacer ahora estaba aburrido…

Cerró los ojos y medito un rato, una idea para matar un rato el tiempo…

Tomaría una ducha…

…

----

_**+·+·+**_

_Pssss hola…_

_Perdon por la tardanza, y bueno…psss, No tengo excusa realmente, no la tengo…_

_No estube enferma, no estube sin Internet…_

_Solo fue fastidio, supongo…_

_Y bueno, me gusta ser sincera, me entro la idea de dejar los fic´s, pero algo me animo a seguir a un así si tengo ni quisiera un review…_

_Y bueno, nuevamente perdon…_

_Nos seguimos leyendo…_

_Bye!_

_Ah y este fic ya esta en los ultimos capitulos…_


	7. Contacto

Lo se, lo se. Me e tardado mucho. Pero e vuelto.

**Yaoi: HaoxLyserg. LenxHoro-Horo**

**o-O-o-O-o**

**7- Contacto**

_**L**_en suspiro por décima vez. Estaba demasiado confundido por la situación que se encontraba: Era la pareja de Lyserg y no lo amaba. Si, no lo amaba. Tal vez solo empezó su relación con el por que los dos se encontraba solos y había tenido una infancia difícil. Entendía perfectamente bien- o tal vez no tan bien- al Ingles. Lo que tenia claro es que quería a Lyserg, pero no de esa manera que el pensaba el mismo, y que lo necesitaba. Lyserg lo necesitaba pasaba por un mal momento. Sobra decir quien era el causante.

Y suspiro nuevamente.

Len froto suavemente el jabón por todo su cuerpo dejando a su paso algunas pequeñas burbujas en la piel. El agua caí sobre su cuerpo llevando en su trayectoria todo rastro de jabón.

Había decido tomar ducho para relajarse pero lamentablemente había sido todo lo contrario.

- ¿Que debo hacer?- llevo su mano a su rostro - Lyserg ...lo siento- susurro.

Entonces en su mente se le vino aquel chico escandaloso- que tenia que aceptar que le encantaba molestar- el Auni. Tal vez este imbécil podía ayudarlo o darle un consejo. Tal vez no era la persona mas indicada para ayudarlo.

Pero...¡Vamos!. ¿A quien mas podía pedirle ayuda?.

Solo tenia dos opciones Hao y Horo-Horo.

El primero tenia muy poco confianza con y no tenia ninguna tipo de _relación. _Solo eran...¿Conocidos?. Vivían en la misma casa y pocas veces que cruzaban palabras era para discutir. Y que la mayoría de las veces era para "proteger" al idiota ese de Horo-Horo.

Ahora que lo que pensaba.

¿Por que Hao lo defienda tanto? ¿Desde cuando eran tan amigos?. Por que ahora- recordando semanas atrás- esos dos se la pasaban el mayor parte del tiempo juntos. ¿Por que razón?. Es mas el no tenia tanta confianza con Horo-Horo como este la tenia con el Shaman de Fuego. ¡Si ellos se conocían desde hace mas tiempo! Y sobre todo Hao era un asesino aquel, que había causado mucho daño y sobre todo que se atrevió a _matar _a Yoh, pero que gracias a ellos _había vuelto a la vida_- y muchas cosas mas.

Abrió los ojos al darse cuenta lo que pensaba. A el no debía de importarle lo que ellos dos tenían entre si. Por el que el Usui este con que se le de la maldita gana.

Lo que importaba ahora es que debía necesitar una opinión sobre esto. Había meditado las opciones- Hao o Horo-Horo- que eran muy pocas. Así que decidió que necesitaba hablar con el imbécil aquel.

_Horo-Horo_

**-o-O-o-**

Horo-Horo miraba su reflejo en el espejo. Hizo una mueca de fastidio. Tenia los ojos un poco rojos de tanto que había llorado. Que débil y patético se sentía. El llorar por el amor. Amaba a Len Tao y este amaba a Lyserg.

Amor no correspondido.

¡Algo tan injusto! ¡Por que tenia que haberse enamore de el! ¡De alguien que no lo amaba!

-Eres un estúpido, Horo-Horo- se dijo así mismo mirando fijamente a los ojos de su reflejo- Mira de quien terminaste enamorado...- sonrió tristemente.

Con la puntas de sus dedos toco suavemente sus ojos. Estaba molesto consigo mismo por ser tan idiota. Por haber llorado.

Suspiro.

No quería que se dieran cuenta que había llorado sobre todo el. Len Tao.

Sabia que lo cuestionaría sobre ello y el era muy mal actor, le era difícil mentir, así que no era nada bueno que lo vieran en ese estado.

Conociendo como es Len se daría cuenta de que había llorando, pero obviamente no sabiendo la razón, y seguramente se burlaría de el. Claro que lo haría. Ya se lo imaginaba.

Burlándose. Molestándolo.

Eso era lo único que conseguía de Len, solo eso.

Sabia perfectamente que Len solo lo veia como un amigo. Solo era eso un amigo mas.

Le dolía. Le dolía demasiado.

Apretó los puños y sonrió.

- Solo vine aquí para que lo sepas, Len- Susurro

-¿Saber que cosa?- dijo una voz cuyo dueño se encontraba detrás de el.

Oh, oh. Eso no. Horo-Horo sudo frió. Esa voz la conocía perfectamente.

**-o-O-o-**

-Te quiero- susurro Hao. Aun mantenía a entre sus brazos a Lyserg temiendo que se escapara.

Lyserg estaba completamente sorprendido._ Te quiero_ resonaba en su cabeza. Hao Azakura le había dicho que lo quería. Eso era completamente imposible.

-Te quiero, Lyserg- Y nuevamente se lo había dicho. Nunca se cansaría de hacerlo. No quería que Lyserg olvidara cuando lo quería.

Se separo un poco el Ingles, aun con sus brazo alrededor de el, para verlo directamente a sus ojos. El ingles tenia los ojos completamente abiertos y con leve sonrojo.

-¿Me has escuchado?- Lo tomo del rostro. Lyserg hizo el ademán de desviar el rostro, pero Hao lo no se permitía, así que solo desvió la mirada- Mírame-

- Suéltame.. por favor...- se sentía confundido. Quería huir. No quería saber mas, no quería estar mas cerca de Hao. Pero _el _no se lo permita. ¡Esto no podía estar pasando!

- No. Quiero que entiendas que te quiero- sintió que Lyserg estremecía- Lyserg, mírame.

-Yo....yo...- Lyserg trataba que de que salieran palabras de su boca. ¡No podía!. No sabia que decirle

-No, calla. Yo soy el único que tiene que decir algo, Lyserg- y le acaricio suavemente una mejilla- Se que es difícil comprender esto, lo que yo siento- con su mano toma una Lyserg y las llevo a su pecho. En su corazón- Yo te quiero demasiado . No te imaginas cuanto.

-Hao...- Lyserg se sonrojo mas y volvió a estremecer cuando sintió que Hao le beso su frente.

-Perdóname

Lyserg por primera vez lo miro. Buscando algo en la mirada Hao. Queria saber si era verdad lo que le decia Hao. Aun seguia sin creer ninguna palabra dicha, era algo imposible.

Pero algo muy en el fondo le decia, le gritaba, que Hao le decia la verdad que cada palabra, cada sentimiento era verdad. Hao no mentia, no lo hacia.

Hao le queria. Era verdad.

Y por una extraña razón le agradaba que así lo fuera. ¿Era imposible, no?

Bueno...el mundo sucedían cosas imposibles.

Y Lyserg lo sabia _ahora_ perfectamente.

Por que un movimiento del Ingles, que Hao no lo espero.

_Le beso._

Lyserg mantenía sus brazos,_ irónicamente_ temiendo que se escapara, alrededor del cuello del Shaman de Fuego. Lo besaba. Por que Lyserg lo besaba. Por que Hao se mantenía aun sorprendido, sin responder al beso. Sentía como Lyserg le besaba como su si vida dependiera de ello.

_Reacciono_

Cuando sintió que Lyserg le mordía el labio.

Y ahora fue el turno de el de controlar.

Tomo posesivamente a Lyserg la cintura con un mano, mientras la otra la puso sobre su mejilla.

Lyserg no supo que en momento había caminado hasta llegar hasta la pared, tenia su espalda en contra de ella. Con un Hao besándole. Con demasiado _pasión._

Hao dibujo un camino de pequeños besos desde de la boca hasta el cuello. Besaba. Mordía. Succionaba. Marcándole esa sensible parte como suya, suya y de nadie mas, nadie.

El ingles había inclinado un poco su cabeza, para darle mas libertad a Hao de seguir haciendo. Le invitaba que seguíera, que no se detuviera.

-Oh, lyserg- Y lo beso, nuevamente.- No sabes cuanto desee tenerte así

Era maravilloso,_fascinante_. Todos lo sentimiento, reacciones, las que sentía en este momento. Le encantaba tener a Lyserg entre sus brazos, de esta manera, cada caricia, cada roce, la fascinaba saber que el era el que hacia que Lyserg se estremeciera de nadie mas. Lyserg era tan adorable, tan hermoso...tan..._deseable._

**-O-o-O-**

Era tan deseable. Len Tao lo era.

Era mas perfecto que un Dios Griego, mas hermoso que un mismo Ángel.

Y mas sexy que todo hombre que haya conocido desde que tiene memoria.

Ahí tenia Len enfrente de el, mirándose fijamente. Con su pelo húmedo, solo vestía con su pantalón usual. Podía apreciar su cuerpo, su pecho, brazos, abdomen.

_Perfecto. Hermoso. Deseable._

Len se sonrojo levente.

Desde hace rato que Horo-Horo estaban de esa manera, mirándose. No habían dicho palabra alguna. Por una extaña razón, que no sabia, el Usui se había queda firme, sin decir nada y hacer nada. Pero ahora que se había dado cuenta de la miraba que lo miraba se había estremecido. Sonrojo.

Horo-Horo sonrió. Había una esperanza.

_Una oportunidad_

-Len. Lo siento. Tengo que hacerlo- Antes del que chino reaccionara. Sucedió _algo_ que dejo completamente sorprendido

En movimiento rápido. Horo-Horo tomo a Len del rostro y lo beso.

**o-O-o-O-o**

Bah, Bah. No salio como yo quería. Pero bueno.. Espero que les guste. Y sobre todo que alguien me recuerde. Algo corto, no?

Bueno...Como había dicho esto ya esta en sus últimos capítulos. Espero que no tengan problema alguno en no entender algo de lo que_ escribí. El fic._

Uhmm. Creo que es todo!

Ah, también continuare los otros dos.

Suerte.

-Gracias-


End file.
